Astral Wolves
“''From this day on, no daemon of the Warp shall infect us, the Legions honour has already been stained, we are evidence to that. I defy thy daemon, I defy thy in the name in the God-Emperor and I condemn you back to Warp!” '' - Chapter Master Vaerhlân Nero'' '' The Astral Wolves is a loyalist chapter founded during the early 31st-millennium, in fact after the Horus Heresy, yet nearly nothing is known of their engagements from their founding until late 37th-millennium. Their descendancy is of the World Eaters and the Luna Wolves. This secret however is kept close and only known to warriors of the Chapter. The Astral Wolves reside in the Segmentum Obscurus, wardens of the Ghraca Sector The Astral Wolves are known as savage and brutal, yet in reality, they are staunch and humble. Chapter Story "When you face the enemy, you come to think if your decisions were right or truly wrong. Yet the Emperor, the Primarchs, and the Founding Father will guide us!" - Captain Lycaeus Eugelon 5th Company "Lord of the Marches" During the Horus Heresy, Captain Vhalt Corianos of the Luna Wolves made himself honour-brother to Captains Remus Meridius of the Emperor’s Children, Tarlis Tarian of the Death Guard and Vaerhlân Nero of the World Eaters. When the betrayal was revealed during the Isstvan III Atrocity, Captains Tarian and Meridius were marked for death, when they were handpicked to lead the speartip. When the news of Captain Tarvitz move came through, and the departure of the Eisenstein, Corianos contacted Nero onboard the Sentinel and ordered him to assist the Proudchild in the attack to come. Nero’s blood-lust and lust for justice brought most of his company to death, when he instead attempted to board the Vengeful Spirit. Nero and a handful of survivors then managed to drop pod to the Proudchild before their deaths were delivered by First-Captain Abaddon and the elite Justaerin. Without the element of surprise any longer, the Proudchild ''disappeared into the shadows, unable to bring retribution to their traitor brethren. On the surface, Captain Tarlian and Meridius were present during the final bombardment, giving their lives to the Emperor, having at least bought the loyalist forces time. Later, the ''Proudchild ''made for Terra, finally commissioned by the High Lords to form the Astral Wolves chapter. The Astral Wolves nearly fell to the sway of Chaos during the Abyssal Crusade, when 4 full companies including the late Chapter Master Kaeso Anteus turned to the temptations of Khorne. It was due to "Lord of the Rites" Captain Mannion Pertinae that the remaining Astral Wolves fleet, with the battle-barge, the ''Immortal Duty ''at the fore, made it back to realspace. The Astral Wolves then joined the Vorpal Swords and brought Saint Basilius to justice. Recently the Astral Wolves have been attacked by their former brothers whom have formed the warband, the Gorewolves. Chaos Lord Anteus and his Champion, Nathan "Gorehound" have several times led stunning assaults to the Ghraca Primus system, yet several times the staunch Astral Wolves have repelled them. What is known of the Imperium concerning the Astral Wolves is, that they are currently repelling the fourth attack on their home system made by the Gorewolves, the greater daemon of Khorne Vorkhas, and the slaaneshi daemon Co'sal'ankh. Also assailing are the once noble Purifiers, whom were cursed by Nurgle, whilst the surviving member pledged their souls to the God of Decay. Their attacks have become more frequents and Captain Eugelon have set it as his 5th company's personal burden, to cleanse whom they once called brothers. Notable Campaigns '''The First War for Ghraca (792.M36)- '''Chapter Master Julaeram Pollo joins forces with the 3rd company and the 9th company to retake the Ghraca sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus from the orks of WAAAGH! Grotzburna. Initially the retaking of Dioram, the Ghraca systems forge world, seems to be no match for the Wolves, but when the strike force moves to Avenia, Captain Massimo of the 9th is brutally slaughtered along most of his brothers. Pollo and Captain Gaius are forced to retreat to Dioram to regroup and await futher reinforcements. The 1st company and 4th company under command of First-Captain Brutus and Captain Torix arrive at Pollo´s request. With the arrival of these new forces, the orks on Avenia are crushed and Ghraca soon follows. Yet First-Captain Brutus falls in the climactic battle against Warboss Grotzburna. Whilst the authority of the Ghraca sector is given to the Wolves, Chapter Master Pollo is skeptical. He leaves newly-promoted First-Captain Gnaeus Imbrex to train the inhabitants of the sector alongside the 1st company. With the Wolves reformation, the Ghracan population revives their old customs of gladiatorial battles. In the years to come, the Ghraca sector would provide the Wolves with tough and hardened recruits. '''The Abyssal Crusade (321.M37-112.M38)- ' Deemed tainted by Saint Basilius, the whole might of the Astral Wolves prepare to embark upon the redemptive crusade into the Eye of Terror. The revered twin battle-barges of the chapter, the Eternal Growl and the Immortal Duty lead the vanguard of the Astral Wolves fleet further consisting of the four strike cruisers, the Furious Wolf, the Rage of Nero, the Blood of Ghraca and the Triarius. Soon after entering the Warp, the cohesion between the Judged fleet is lost, and the Astral Wolves land upon the daemon world of Raghos. With the full might of the Wolves, Anteus strides forth laying down the many World Eaters that hurl at their ranks. When the brutal Astral Wolves are assailed by khornate daemons the tide of battle is turned. Many of the Wolves are laid low and though reluctantly, the Wolves carve a bloody path back towards their ships. Yet all is not the same when they arrive. Aboard the Blood, Captain Hûrvan and his 8th company turn upon their brothers from the 5th in cold blood, and the same happens aboard the Rage when Captain Pius and the 2nd opens fire upon the 3rd company. Fighting an internecine war, Captain Lucasio manages to hail vessels still loyal to the Emperor. The Triarius in the hands of Captains Pertinae of the 6th attempts to board the Rage to aid their brothers, but are viciously fired upon by the Growl, in the hands of First-Captain Imbrex and Anteus himself. Aboard the'' Growl,'' Centurion Kalvum leads the Butchers to bring the vessel in loyalist hands but are cut down by the traitorous Caemurin led by Praetor Qryan Dall. The Duty in the hands of Captain Barkarus and the 7th after having fought their traitorous brethren from the 9th and executed Captain Astonto, quickly reacts and moves up to the Wolf, enabling Captain Elhârn and the 10th inductees to board, just moments before it explodes from the furious firepower given by the Growl. Captain Herius and his scant remaining forces manage to flee the Blood, and routs to the Duty, whilst Captain Lucasio ferociously hacks the traitor Captain Pius to a bloody pulp. Quickly and in formation, the Immortal Duty, ''the ''Rage of Nero and the badly damaged Triarius manage to flee the carnage wrought by their own brothers. When the Astral Wolves reach the remaining loyalist forces of the Judged after centuries, they return to realspace and bring justice when truth unfolds that Saint Basilius himself is an apostle of Chaos. With their honour now in doubt due to their own Chapter Master having turned to the Ruinous Powers, Captain Pertinae is given the mantle as Lord of the Chapter, intent of carving a new path for the Astral Wolves. The Invectus Campaign (631.M37-640.M37)- 'Having recently fought on Aralan against daemonic entities of Khorne, when the Lord-Governor pledged himself to the Ruinous Powers, Captain Leonus of the 4th and his company do not know that their chapter is accused of treachery. Meanwhilst, the Astral Wolves 4th company receives a distress call from their fellow chapter, the Purifiers 8th company. The 4th arrives to the far edge of the Invectus system to find their brothers combating the ork WAAAGH! GrubDuffer on a modified asteroid. Leonus quickly engages bringing swift death to the greenskin. It is then revealed that the force the Astartes engaged was only a scouting party, and the main WAAGH! Takes 9 more years to cleanse from the Emperor’s realm. '''The Zantragoran Slaughter (005.M40)- '''Chapter Master Chaerae musters most of the chapter to combat the threat of the necrons on the tomb world of Zantragora. The 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 10th companies are sent to deliver the Emperor´s fury to the necrons. Never have the Wolves before fought against the necrons, and their gauss weapons, initially kills off the whole 2nd and 4th companies including Captains Quintus Puvian and Lupion. Venerable Captain Varan Lars valiantly fends off the necrons for one whole day, destroying hundreds of the automatons before succumbing. The rest of the battle group then utilizes the uncanny formation, Steel Rain. Upon landing, the 10th company is severely damaged, when half of the company is flayed including Captain Antasio. Praetor Harken rallies the remaining scouts, and leads a charge against the necron ranks. Cutting down several of the automatons, Harken is at last slain by the Zantragoran necron lord, whilst the handful of scouts, are butchered as well. Chapter Master Chaerae and around 500 Wolves that stands left, dig in the trenches, keeping off the masses of necrons. First-Captain Fluros see the presumed-dead necrons rise again, and this information is sent to their homeworld of Ghraca where the 3rd and 9th companies are stationed. In the final stages of the Zantragoran Slaughter, Chaerae leads his scant number of Butchers to charge towards the necron lord. Whilst Captain Kurus and the 8th follow behind, the 1st, 5th, 6th and 7th companies remain, providing covering fire. The charging force is quickly slaughtered, Vernus Chaerae himself skewered by a gauss beam. The last Wolves, now 400 men strong, manage to push back the necrons buying themselves some time, and the ground where their dead brothers lie in grand numbers. First-Captain Fluros then orders Captain Vindux to gather the functional weapons, armour, equipment and gene-seed of the dead Astartes and bring it back to Ghraca so the chapter can live on. The 5th company then departs the war-torn world of Zantragora aboard the ''Fury of Luxor, leaving their brothers to their deaths, but ensuring the survival of the chapter. Meanwhile, the shattered remains of the Astral Wolves prepare for one last heroic charge upon the necron ranks. The three remaining captains, Fluros, Caper Gillus and Uryan commend their souls to the Emperor and the founding father, Vaerhlân Nero. The Astral Wolves charge into battle, roaring for one last time. 'The Vyaniah Raids (906.M41) ' The Astral Wolves are personally contacted by Lord Commander Ortys, requesting the aid of the Astral Wolves chapter. Although reluctant, Lucan inserts the 3rd and 5th companies to the Lord Commanders disposition, allowing the companies to gain honour through fighting alongside the Loyalist forces on Vyaniah. Captain Eugelon leads the Astral Wolves contingent, executing lightning fast strikes, utilizing the assault squads and land speeders of the Astral Wolves to battle the Tyrant’s Legion. 'The Betrayal at Grief (906.M41) ' When the two sides decides to parlay, the Lord Admiral of the Astral Wolves fleet, Dalus Ferhade, alongside a squad of the 3rd company, accompanies Lord Commander Ortys and the Loyalist force. When renegades attack the space station, the Loyalists are taken by surprise and Ferhade and the Astral Wolves squad is lost. Captain Eugelon contacts Chapter Master Lucan, requesting further assistance. 'Assault on Gargathea III (906.M41) ' Having recently lost several warriors, Captain Galanos and the 3rd company pulls out from the conflict. In the 3rd‘s stead, the 2nd and 8th companies arrive, and under Captain Eugelon’s command, the Astral Wolves join the Raptors, Fire Hawks and Red Scorpions in their assault on Gargathea III. The 8th company strike fast at the Seccesionist ranks, utilizing hit-and-run tactics, which is tiring for Huron’s forces. The Loyalist forces manage to wrestle Gargathea III from Secessionist hands at 907.M41. 'The Second Battle of Sagan (908.M41) '''After the assault on Gargathea III, the Astral Wolves had sustained heavy losses, mostly the 8th company due to their lightning strikes. This results that Chapter Master Lucan send the 1st and 4th companies to the warzone. This also results in overall command of the Astral Wolves forces befall First-Captain Arcavian. After regrouping with the 2nd and 5th companies, the Astral Wolves join the Fire Angels, Exorcists and Red Scorpions in their attack on the Sagan sub-sector. The battle is bloody beyond comprehension, and the Astral Wolves sustains heavy losses, due to the Astral Claws utilizing viral bombs, completely devasting the population, the Loyalists and even the Secessionists own line. The 4th company being the furthest from the Loyalist main force, bore the brunt of the fighting alongside the Fire Angels. '''The Angstrom Incident (908.M41) '''Under the command of Captain Tevastar, the remains of the 4th company joins the sabotage operation on the Angstrom Magos alongside the Red Scorpions and Salamanders. Although a success, Captain Tevastar is deeply concerned about performing raids on neutral forces. Later, under orders of Lord High Commander Culln, the 4th company joins the Fire Hawks blockade around the Angstrom system. '''Breaking the Ring of Steel (913.M41) '''Following the recent events, the Astral Wolves have been largely absent from the Badab War. However, when the Loyalist forces prepare to break the Ring of Steel, the Gloriana-class Battleship, the ''Proudchild, under command of Chapter Master Lucan joins the fray, alongside two strike cruisers, the Rage of Nero and the Glorious Spear under command of the 6th and 7th companies, led by Captains Constanius and Faustan respectively. The Astral Wolves quickly board several of the Astral Claws vessles, bringing swift death to the personnel sparing not Astartes or serfs. When the Ring of Steel is broken, Chapter Master Lucan requests permission from Lord High Commander Culln to leave the warzone. Although reluctant Culln accepts, but to his surprise, Lucan orders a dozen of his Caemurin honour-guard to join the final attack on Badab, alongst the vaunted 5th company. 'Assault on the Palace of Thorns (913.M41) '''Even though the Star Phantoms are to lead the final assault upon the Palace of Thorns, seat of Lufgt Huron, the contingent of Astral Wolves left behind by Chapter Master Lucan, is granted permission to join the planetfall. The full Caemurin detachment and 80 battle-brothers of the 5th company survive the planetfall, and they quickly scatter, to prevent the Astral Claws defences from gaining the upper hand. Under Captain Eugelon's expert skill, he devise a plan to take out several outposts located around the Palace. When the Palace is breached, the Astral Wolves contingent stride in, howling in the fires of battle, cutting down the traitors step for step. When words arrive of Androcles breach of the catacombs, the Astral Wolves stand fast, keeping the Astral Claws reinforcements at bay. Several reports of the rumblings in the underground begin to spread, and Captain Eugelon orders the remaining forces to flee from Badab. Around half of the Caemurin detachment is still alive, and the Daemoneaters number only 40 Astartes left. The Astral Wolves venture aboard the ''Poisonous Soul and leave the system. The Badab war is over. Chapter Organisation The Astral Wolves is a somewhat Codex adherent chapter. Yet they have a few specialized units, which give them a number which exceeds that of 1000 Astartes. The Astral Wolves have always been organized in a manner that best suited the first Chapter Master, Nero and his idealistic and perfectionist nature. Nero was also known for his favour of order and martial honour. The Astral Wolves are ordered but aggresive in every aspect. The Astral Wolves follow a strict hierarchy which is staunchly adhered to. If a captain of a company is to honourably die in battle, the most senior sergeant is to take command, but if none is available, a sergeant from another company may take command. In the rarest occasions, a Praetor or Centurion may rise to captaincy or even lordship over the Astral Wolves chapter if no better experienced candidate is available. The line warriors are expected to respect their officers, and follow their commands without question. This hierarchy was formed to ensure that the line warriors would see to their superiors as examples and paragons. The warriors of the Astral Wolves are expected to excel in their individual roles on the battlefield. Every warrior in the chapter strives for high esteem and their values descend from the first Chapter Master, such as personal commitment, stern demeanour and martial honour. One of Nero’s beliefs were that the most glory was earned by facing the enemy in hand-to-hand combat, which is why the Astral Wolves heavily rely on infantry-based attacks and jump-pack infantry. Chapter Command Hierarchy The Astral Wolves hierarchy is well known by all the warriors of the Chapter. Every warrior know his own capabilities and those of the warriors in his squad, forming a pack-like environment like packs of Wolves. Within the Chapter, rank, prestige, honours and titles means a lot to the Astral Wolves. Authority is of utmost importance to the Astral Wolves, and the Astartes always strive to further themselves as perfect and great through deeds of battle. The Chapter Master's command over the Astral Wolves is absolute, under him are his Captains, under these are the Specialty officers, such as Librarians and Chaplains, and then there are the Sergeants and then it goes down to the rank-and-file warriors. Each and every warrior of the Astral Wolves also hide their utter ambition and sickly pride under their temperamental and savage warfaring. Chapter Combat Doctrine "They call us mindless savages, i call them gutless cowards!" -Veteran-Sergeant Atarius Ghêrn 5th Company 1st Tactical Squad Due to Chapter Master Nero’s belief in shock attacks, the Astral Wolves rely heavily on jump-pack infantry. They put the virtue of speed high, whether it be in battle or manouevre. Still, the Wolves are known to exhibit aggressive behavior on the battlefield, due to their short temper. The Astral Wolves are also extremely prideful, and rare is the occasion where the Wolves will leave a battlefield in the face of defeat. Many of the Wolves throughout their history have died, because of their refusal to leave the battle in face of overwhelming odds. In battle the Astral Wolves strive for utter perfection in their actions, to show off their abilities to both ally and foe. The Wolves will also always strive to go for the kill up close to attain the most glory. Due to the templates on Dioram, some Astartes of the Astral Wolves carry baroque armour several millennia old, and even the feared and brutal chainaxes, mainly only used by traitor berzerkers of Khorne, yet these weapons are also found in the hands of the Carcharodons chapter. Even though the Astral Wolves excel in most situations, and against most foes, they have throughout the millennia honed their skills, fighting against the daemonic entities to the Warp and therefore hold close ties to the Grey Knights and the Inquisition, even though the Inquisition know their past. The Astral Wolves also fervently study forbidden texts surrounding the daemons of the Warp, giving them an intrepid knowledge about fighting the horrors of the Empyrean. The Wolves are therefore masters in combating the daemons, being especially hardened both physically and psychically against the horrors that daemons can manifest. The Astral Wolves prefer the rush of speed and therefore utilize a lot of infantry-based attacks, and outright neglect the use of vehicles, save for bikes and land speeders. Chapter Homeworld The Astral Wolves reside in the Ghraca Sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus. The sector holds the minor warp rift, Hell’s Maw, and it is the Astral Wolves sacred task to ensure it is not opened. The sector consists of the forge world Dioram, the ice world of Avenia and the feral world of Ghraca, the capital world of the sector. The sector also consists of the civilized world Calcirae, but only a scant number of Wolves derive from this frozen place. Not far from Dioram, the mining world Ferricax is located providing Dioram with its needed materials. Other feral worlds such as Tarlia, Jûrnenheim and Vekcanth are also prominent recruiting worlds as for the hive world Garghârge, yet most recruits derive from Ghraca and Avenia. When deemed worthy, the aspirants are brought to the gladiatorial pits of Ghraca to earn the favour in the eyes of their protectors and rulers. Upon the highest mountain range on Ghraca lies the great fortress-monastery of the Astral Wolves, Mortica Lupus. Chapter Recruitment The Astral Wolves recruit from all the worlds located in the Ghraca sector, although most recruits are taken from the villages on Avenia and Ghraca. A good amount of recruits are also taken from the hive gangs of Garghârge. The Astral Wolves have several Chapter-Chapels across the planets, manned by veterans of the Chapter, too wounded to fight on. When the recruits have been chosen, they are sent to Ghraca to fight in the gladiatorial arenas. Here, the recruits, around 100 per match, will fight to the death, and the last ten to be standing will be escorted to the Astral Wolves fortress-monastery, the Mortica Lupus. The Aspirants will then go through screening, before insertion of the additional organs. A large amount of Aspirants die at this fase, but those who make it are put through rigorious training and then sent out alone into the lush forests of Ghraca. Out in the wild, the Aspirant must fight against the wild-life to survive, and it is considered a great honour if an Aspirant returns with the dead body of a Ghracan Wolf. Astonishingly, most Aspirants survive this fase, but very few manage to bring back the body of a dead Ghracan Wolf, for the Ghracan Wolf is a deadly and savage animal. Current Chapter Master Lucan managed to best a Ghracan Wolf upon his final trial. Chapter Beliefs “Foul creature of the Warp, show thy self and ''face retribution, for justice demands so!” - Reclusiarch Lorhan Khârtus "Master of Sanctity" Even though the Astral Wolves descend from Horus Lupercal and Angron the Red Angel, they venerate the Emperor as a God, and revere their Founder, Nero, even though he lives as a dreadnought today delivering the wisdom of 10000 years. Staunchly adhering to tradition, and defying change, the Wolves believe they are paragons of the Emperor, and that they alone are the examples of true perfection and honour. The Wolves are known to revere art, poetry and music. Their belief in their own perfection has led to notions by other chapters that they are vainglorious and untrustworthy, yet in reality they seek perfection through humility. Chapter Traditions Martially, the Astral Wolves strive to excel in all arts of warfare, and to obtain this, they train themselves every wake hour, either in the drill range or in the various fighting cages commissioned on all the chapters vessels. Many battle-brothers of the Wolves hold tournaments via dueling to find the best swordsman, which furthers their competitive minds. Many other Imperial forces see this as arrogant and dishonourable. Many battle-brothers tend to take weapons from their defeated foes as trophies, to mark their superiority. Specifically, they take the Eldar, Tau, Dark eldar and Necron weapons. Very few Astral Wolves carry daemon weapons, although late Captain Hûrvan of the 8th was known to carry a daemon sword, bounding the greater daemon of Khorne Aezarrn. Other traditions which the Wolves uphold are feasting. After every successful battle, the Wolves will drink and eat, honouring their fallen brothers and marking their further success. The Astral Wolves also have an extreme artistic sense, even though they are known to outsiders as savage, blood-craving madmen, and they love to read poetry and they value music and art second only to warfare. The Wolves are widely known to take trophies from fallen enemies, such as weapons, pieces of armour and even bones. Before going into battle the Astral Wolves also slit their palms and rest the blooded palm on their chestplate. The fact that the Wolves exercise blood rituals and bone trophies, some Imperial forces refuse to fight alongside them, In fear that they might turn to the service of Khorne. Yet even though the Astral Wolves are ferocious, ill-tempered and savage, they are still are loyal fighting force with only a partial force of the Wolves having fallen during the Abyssal Crusade when 4 full companies and the Chapter Master himself turned to the Ruinous Powers. Captain Jebediah Nathan and his 9th have turned to the service of Chaos in the past 10 millennia when they led a Crusade into the Eye. The Astral Wolves also proudly believe that Horus died on Davin, and the man who led the rebellion, was a Warp spawned mirror image of the true and heroic Horus Lupercal. Specialist ranks and formations '''The Caemurin: These warriors are the Chapter Masters personal retinue, led by a Praetor, a warrior that has seen hundreds of worlds burn in his wake. The Caemurin, known by title as Paladins, are clad in sea-green and it is the most prestigious unit to be bestowed to in the eyes of an Astral Wolf. Many seek this position, and it numbers half-company size, which makes the Caemurin consist of 50 of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy. They also act as ceremonial guards for formal meetings and even feasts so fondly held by the chapter. The Butchers: 'Acting as shock assault troopers, the Butchers are indeed a grim sight. The Butchers consists of the most seasoned Astartes, whom have mastered every bloody aspect of war. Additionally, the Butchers also consist of the fiercest, most ruthless and savage Astartes of the Astral Wolves and their bloody reputation is widely reknown throughout the Imperium. The Butchers is led by a Centurion, the equivalent to a Captain. The Butchers are also equipped with the finest wargear, exquisitely made by the chapter’s best artificers on Dioram, the Forge World in the Ghraca Sector. Some Butchers, also wear archaic and baroque armour and wargear, dating back to the Horus Heresy, such as master-artificer crafted power armour. Chapter Gene-Seed ''"Horus Lupercal was deceived, twisted and warped by that pestilence to Erebus, damned be his name. Had Erebus not spread his disease, Horus would have defeated all enemies of the Imperium, and we would have known peace. Yet it should not be so, for Erebus poisoned our father on Davin. Horus was lost there, the true him. He would never have allowed all this, watching brother kill brother. He would have wanted to die in honour and be remembered in awe. Not this. Revere him, Horus Lupercal, your true father, not the twisted memory of the sickened reborn. Brothers hear me.. Lupercal, Lupercal!" - Ancient Vhalt Corianos, former Captain of the Luna Wolves (Sons of Horus) No flaws have been found in the Astral Wolves gene-seed, and its purity is widely reknown throughout the Imperium. The gene-seed has provided the warriors of the chapter with noble bearings and rough features, although a psychological need for self-accomplishment, competition and achievement is also apparent. The Wolves also have a short temper, which is unleashed in the fires of war. The Apothecarion of the Wolves must always tend to the gene-seed of the chapter, as they fear corruption could eventually take hold. Chapter Appearance The Astral Wolves adorn red and blue colours on their armour to mark their passion, determination, loyalty and devotion towards the Imperium of Man. The Wolves are also known to display many honours upon their armour, such as ropes, purity seals, honour scrolls, marksman’s honours and in rare occasions chains. Many battle-brothers also have master-crafted armour and bolters, exclusively adorned with iron droplets, to mark their staunch personality, and few carry around vials with their very own pure blood. Some very few battle-brothers within the Astral Wolves adorn golden wings upon their legs, shoulder pads and backpacks to represent themselves as Angels of Death. Order of Battle 'Chapter Command: '''Chapter Master Lhâciel Lucan, "Lord of the Pack" 'Caemurin: 'Praetor Vadrion Vyrze, "Silver Hand" '''Butchers: '''Centurion Marius Aquilan, "Daemon Butcher" '''Reclusiam: '''Reclusiarch Lorhan Khârtus, "Herald of the Truth" '''Armoury: '''Master of the Forge Orvain Jarcaex, "Lord Bombardier" '''Librarius: '''Chief Librarian Kihnus Vesporian, "Voice of Spirits" '1st (Veteran) Company, "Knights of Ghraca": 'First-Captain Heran Vespillo, "Regent of Ghraca" '''2nd (Battle) Company, "Bloodhounds": '''Captain Gervus Khorwan, "Lord of the Watch" '''3rd (Battle) Company, "Ironfangs": '''Captain Caesius Galanos, "Lord of the Arsenal" '''4th (Battle) Company, "Nightwatchers": '''Captain Marcus Tevastar, "Lord of the Fleet" '5th (Battle) Company, "Daemoneaters": '''Captain Lycaeus Eugelon, "Bane of Badab" and "Lord of the Marches" '''6th (Reserve) Company, "Heralds of Vengeance": '''Captain Argonaq Drych, "Lord of the Rites" '''7th (Reserve) Company, "Willbreakers": '''Captain Laevinus Faustan, "Lord Victualler" '''8th (Reserve) Company, "Reapers": '''Captain Flavius Valynor, "Lord Executioner" '''9th (Reserve) Company, "Firebirds": '''Captain Arjanus Pyrviq, "Lord of the Rites" '''10th (Scout) Company, "Newbloods": '''Captain Lucius Helviok, "Lord of the Recruits" ' Notable Members of the Astral Wolves '''Chapter Master Vaerhlân Nero': Nero was a former Captain of the World Eaters Legion, and he was a stern but perfectionistic warrior, apart from his brethren. Yet his barbarity still earned him his place amongst the Legion captains. Nero was a staunch follower of the Emperor's rule, and despised that Angron hated him. Even though it was noted that he was faithful in the Emperor, Angron and his higher echelons deemed him loyal to the Legion. During the Ullanor Crusade, Nero made himself honour-brother with Captain Corianos of the Luna Wolves, Captain Tarian of the Death Guard and Captain Meridius of the Emperor's Children. All four of them were staunch adherents to the Emperor, setting the primarchs needs second to the Emperor's. This however was abundantly clear concerning Tarian and Meridius, which led them to be marked for death upon Isstvan III. Nero and Corianos aided their loyalist brothers as much as they could, but they were incapacitated, and forced to retreat. Although he shared Corianos belief in the true Horus Lupercal to have fallen on Davin, Nero knew full well that Angron was nothing more than a savage beast, intent on bloodlettering and murder. When the Astral Wolves were formed after the Battle of Terra, Nero led his warriors out on dozens of worlds to smite the traitor scum, but on Uralan he and three full companies fell to Abaddon's legionnaries. Ancient Vhalt Corianos "The Luna Wolf": Corianos was a former Captain of the Luna Wolves legion and held close ties to Captains Sejanus, Loken and Torgaddon, whilst he openly despised First-Captain Abaddon, which brought him to blows in the fighting cages on several occasions, saved only by Horus Lupercal's own intervention. Horus acknowledged Corianos steel will and refusal to die on the battlefields. During Isstvan III however, Corianos "betrayed" Horus and the traitor fleet, allowing Nero's men onboard, when the Sentinel was destroyed. Later. after the conclusion of the Horus Heresy, Corianos was bested upon the fields of Uralan by former brother Abaddon himself. Corianos however held to life, his faith in the Emperor and the true Horus Lupercal keeping him alive. Corianos is part of the Astral Wolves today, and offers his wisdom to present Chapter Master Lucan and also his other brothers. He has been dubbed the "Luna Wolf" due to his former Legion and that he look to the stars, a rhetoric for his faith in Horus. He believe that the true Horus Lupercal died on Davin, and that a foul Warp creature was spawned forth in his stead. Chapter Master Titus Nerva: Nerva was the former First-Captain of the Astral Wolves, and formerly part of the Luna Wolves legion. Nerva and his command squad was the only few to survive the assault on Uralan, and they brought with them the broken body of Reclusiarch Corianos and dishonour. Nerva led the Astral Wolves to combat several warbands of chaos but was bested by Abaddon upon the blasted fields of Yulan, where four companies fell with him. After Nerva's death, the Astral Wolves pulled themselves out of further engagements for 4 full centuries. Chapter Master Julaeram Pollo: Pollo was one of the chapters most revered warriors and he is yet held in esteem and awe, for he was the warrior to lead the retaking of the Ghraca sector into Imperial folds once more. He lead several extensive campaigns against the xenos such as the tau and the orks, although during the Orask Campaign in 101.M37, he was slain at the hands of Farseer Yinnan. Pollo was a master strategist and favoured to lead from the fore, which was a main reason to his downfall. Chapter Master Mannion Pertinae: Mannion Pertinae was the former 6th captain of the Astral Wolves whom successfully led the survivors of the Astral Wolves during the Abyssal Crusade. Even though having faced the most base of betrayals, Pertinae took up the mantle as Chapter Master and led the Astral Wolves into a new and glorious age. During Pertinae's rule, the Astral Wolves targeted the hated chaos cults and many upstart ork empires. During the Rann Campaign in 020.M39 however, Pertinae was mortally wounded by the tau's heavy barrages and several captains were lost too. Even so, Pertinae held on to life, and now serves as the 6th company's dreadnought. Chapter Master Leonidus Vindux: Formerly the captain of the 5th and being the sole captain to survive the Zantragoran Slaughter at 005.M40, became the Chapter Master after he returned from 8 centuries absence in the Warp. Vindux lead the Astral Wolves on to several fresh victories after their near-demise at the hands of the necrons. One of his feats were banishing the greater daemon of Slaanesh, Co'sal'ankh back to the Warp, during the battle against the dark eldar raiders. When the Praefectorum was sighted during 350.M41, he led 6 companies to eradicate their former brothers. Vindux and the 6 captains accepted a challenge from the Chaos champion "Gorehound", and the retinue was slain all save for Vindux, however he was badly mutilated. Their defeat also culminated into the loss of the venerable battle-barge, the Winged Avenger. Vindux survived his defeat and was interred within a dreadnought and reinstated to the 5th company. Chapter Master Lhâciel Lucan: The current Chapter Master of the Astral Wolves, Lucan rose to prominence during the Sycorax Campaign at 650.M41. Lucan was only a scout, but his acts of heroics saw him elevated to the rank of Sergeant of the 2nd, and when he later saved First-Captain Athas, he was elevated to Sergeant of the 1st. Later during the Corinth Crusade at 698.M41, Athas was mortally wounded by one of Skargors lieutenants. Sergeant Lucan led the remnants of the 1st and 7th companies to strike back at the greenskin, and with his dying breath, Athas named Lucan his successor. Lucan would later lead the 1st, 3rd and 4th companies to Ferricax during the Second War for Ghraca at 746.M41 and purge the traitorous Lord-Governor Krael and his daemonic allies. At 765.M41, Chapter Master Sevlon was desecrated by Magister Skara, and the desperate Astral Wolves managed to retrieve their Lord's body, and through sheer will, he uttered the words that Lucan was to become Chapter Master. Since then, Lucan has fought with the Imperial Forces, aiding in several victories for the Astral Wolves and the wider Imperium, such as the Lycanthos Drift Campaign, the Badab War, the Second War for Armageddon, the Nova Terra Campaign, and lately he has fought with all his stoic vigour against the forces of Chaos, having banished Vorkhas the Rageful, a greater daemon of Khorne, back to the Warp. Chief Apothecary Durion Agamedes: Agamedes is a legend amongst the Imperium, known for his insight in the biology of humans, Astartes and even a broad range of xenos lifeforms. He is lauded by other Apothecaries of a thousand other Chapters, and Agamedes once fought amongst his friend-now-traitor Garreon of the Astral Claws, and they subsequently shared their insight and work amongst each other. Chief Apothecary Agamedes is appointed to the 1st Company, and serves in First-Captain Vespillo's command squad. All Apothecaries of the Astral Wolves also have a copy of Agamedes exquisite work, known as the Apocrypha of Agamedes. The Apocrypha decribes the biology of Astartes, human and several xenos forms, such as the eldar, tyranids and necrons. Reclusiarch Lorhan Khartûs: Reclusiarch Khartûs is the revered Master of Sanctity amongst the Astral Wolves. He is a venerable and awe-inspiring individual to the Astral Wolves, having fought for around 5 centuries. His oratory and rhetorical skills are unmatched, and he can lift any battle-brother from the brink of desperation to fight on once more, enlightened by the Emperor through Khartûs words. His face is scarred and his body has been augmented with bionics several times, even just recently during the Badab War where he joined First-Captain Heran Vespillo, as part of his honour-guard, were he was nearly laid low by the Mantis Warriors. He fought on however, and now leads the Astral Wolves to glory and honour through his formidable willpower and skill. Relics of the Astral Wolves Banner '''of Ghraca: Though first made in M36, the Banner of Ghraca has been present during many of the Astral Wolves greatest victories. Marked with the name of all the Chapter Masters which have led the Astral Wolves, although the name of Kaeso Anteus have been long since removed, the banner carries many honorifics, from when the Chapter have fought as a whole. Tome 'of Nero: ''Only recently discovered by the Astral Wolves, it is held in high reverence, for it is a holy work made by their Founding Father, Chapter Master Nero. It is carried into battle by Reclusiarch Khartûs, for it emits an aura of sanguinity. The work consists of procedures of battle, names of relics, battles and warriors of Chapter Master Nero’s former company.